a. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to exercise devices, and some more particular aspects relate to an apparatus providing the ability to conveniently select a desired number of weight plates to be lifted from a weight stack used as an adjustable source of resistance on an exercise device.
b. Background Art
Exercise equipment utilizing weight stacks as a source of resistance allow users to perform a variety of exercises. Some weight stacks include a plurality of weight plates that can be selectively connected with a resistance cable operably connected with an actuation device, such as a handle, providing a user interface with the weight stack. The level of resistance is adjusted by connecting a desired number of weight plates with the resistance cable. With some exercise equipment, weight plates are selected to be lifted by positioning a selector pin under the weight plate designating the desired load. As such, selection of a desired load requires pulling the selector pin from the weight stack and inserting the selector pin in the proper location under the desired weight. With these types of weight stack configurations, the selector pin can sometimes be difficult to remove and re-insert. In addition, the selector pin may sometimes be inserted insufficiently to safely carry the desired load. It is with these shortcomings in mind that the instant invention was developed.